


Seas of Shifting Sand

by KaiBlueOtaku



Series: Resolution!'verse [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Instincts, Arrancar, Backstory, Blood, Bondage, Dom/sub, Espada, F/M, Hueco Mundo, Sex, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vasto Lorde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiBlueOtaku/pseuds/KaiBlueOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the desert of Hueco Mundo, ancient instinct awakens, and an age-old pursuit begins.  Hallibel x Grimmjow, URST, A/B/O, Bondage, Blood, Lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seas of Shifting Sand

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is in the same timeline/slight AU of my other stories; it’s sort of a prequel but it’s meant to be read after the others. This is some backstory, filling in the shady past I’ve spun between Hallibel x Grimmjow. There was a lot of allusion to their ‘history’ together in the other stories, and so here it is.   
> Some things to note; I’ve taken some liberties, but this is generally in the Canon setting. One thing to know, is that Hallibel is essentially in her Resurreccion form here at all times; I did this because, well, who wants to make out with her shark teeth, right? This is her regular form though (minus the blade), for the purposes of this story. Also, here, Grimmjow has ascended beyond his feline Adjuchas form, and is now in his most recognizable, humanoid Arrancar form. This doesn’t too directly conflict the Canon material to my knowledge, and is only a slight deviation.  
> This story will end on a heavy note of Angst/Unresolved Sexual Tension, because of the fact that the resolution doesn’t take place until a much later date, in one of my other stories. This is why I suggest you read the other stories, or you may be highly unsatisfied with this ending. This is also why it is intended to be read after Pina Colada Espada and the others, even though chronologically it comes before. The ending here is easier to cope with if you have a previous understanding of how it ends, ultimately.

                Cold moonlight shone down, as always, on the pure white sand that spread out eternally, unbroken, in all directions from her feet.  The light glistened, reflecting back up off the sand almost in a mirage of sorts, and she followed the shimmering patch that always managed to stay a few steps ahead of her.  She wondered idly how long she had been walking for, tracking this scent that drew her with an overwhelming mystery which she could neither refuse nor deny.

                The first time she had caught the scent on the wind, her heart had felt stopped in her chest.  It had caused her to still and listen, ears searching for a source, straining to overcome the rush of blood that had pounded in her ears so deafeningly.  A gnawing hunger that she had never known before began to ignite in her core, and she had been overcome with the urge to seek out the origin of the enticing aroma.  The enigma of it was too compelling; she dared not disobey, for she felt assuredly that if she did not discover the truth of it, she would surely die.  Or, worse; live her entire life until her dying breath, without having discovered the meaning and purpose she felt with unwavering certainty that would be offered alongside the explanation of the delectable odor.

                It was tantalizing, unlike anything she had ever known before.  Some days, she felt as though she were gaining on it; others, it seemed lost, and she was hopelessly sure it was gone.  But she always carried on, pressing forward, and always she seemed to pick up the trail again eventually.

                The wind shifted, and she lost the scent, but still, she pressed on.  Some days there were tracks, and she could tell that what she followed was bipedal, which in itself was uncommon in this place.  She knew the creature must have been very high in Reiatsu, likely near her own Vasto Lorde level, to be possessed of anything so humanoid in form.

                Other times, the wind gusted strongly and blew over the tracks, obscuring the scent, but still, she pressed tirelessly on, knowing she must locate the source.

                She never questioned what would happen when she finally found the creature; whether she would destroy it, or be destroyed her own self.  She only knew with steadfast certainty that she had to find it.  The draw of her instinct was all-consuming, her focus utterly singular.  She was tireless in her pursuit, but her quarry was just as tireless in its meanderings.  She did not know if her target was aware of her presence, but it certainly travelled at a leisurely, unhurried pace, always just out of sight, just over the horizon.

                The direction of the wind shifted again, but suddenly she felt disoriented.  Her mark, which should have been somewhere ahead of her, she was suddenly scenting from the opposite direction, the wind gusting at her back.  Just as she was about to turn, she sensed a presence directly behind her, crept up with Sonido.  She cursed herself for being so inattentive as to have let her prey come around behind and sneak up on her like this.

                She stiffened as she felt a hot breath on her right cheek, and a low growl filled her ear.  She narrowed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

                “So…  _This_ is the one who has been chasing me all this time…”  She shivered a little at the melodious, taunting tone in the velvety voice.  She moved to turn her head to look upon the one who had caught her so unawares, but a hand shot out and gripped her jaw firmly to immobilize her.  _A hand,_ she though wondrously.  _A human hand…  Like my own._

“Nah-ah-ah,” the voice cajoled smoothly in a soft reprimand.  She felt something against the back of her head, and heard a deep inhalation.  “Mmm…  You smell _good…_ ”  She felt fingers fiddling with her thin braids, rolling them teasingly, tugging them gently aside as a hot, slick tongue was pressed against the nape of her neck. 

                She shuddered, the scent of her quarry-turned-captor flooding her senses.  Her own hand flew up and grasped with warning at the wrist of the one toying with her hair.  “Stop,” she commanded in an angry, breathy whisper.

                “Mmm, temper temper,” the voice leered, and an arm snaked around her waist.  “Why are you following me?  Hmm?  Let’s start there.”  She was jerked roughly back against what she could feel was a warm, bare chest.

                “Your scent,” she growled curtly, irritated by the forced closeness.

                “What about… My scent?”  She caught a flash of brilliant color out of the corner of her eye for an instant as a soft cheek nuzzled against hers, and she felt her knees quiver as the intoxicating aroma washed over her again.  She swallowed hard, feeling herself glazing over with an animalistic instinct, the beginnings of loss of all rationality and control.

                “I don’t know exactly.”  She struggled to form a coherent sentence through the haze that was numbing her conscious mind.

                A hot breath in her ear caused her to shiver as teeth and chapped lips teased there, and a voice thick with threat whispered, “Stop.”

                She collapsed limply on the sand then, her assailant gone again in a flicker of Sonido, leaving her too disconcerted and swimming in inner turmoil to even consider pursuit.  She lay sprawled on the sand, chest heaving strenuously under the onslaught of sensations she struggled to reign in.  Her Reiatsu flared wildly, and she fought against the animal part of her brain as she sought to bring herself back under her own control.

                Her soul felt as though she were standing on sand that was being slowly washed away beneath her feet.  She could find no purchase as her rational mind was drowning in an ocean of pheromones and turgid emotions.  Darkness swam before her eyes, filling her vision as it drew her into its depths, and she slipped finally into oblivion.

 

WWWWWWWWWW

 

                She did not know how long she had been unconscious for, but when she woke at last, she felt changed.  A renewed vigor coursed through her veins like a surging tide of determination to locate this Hollow again.  She knew now what this was, this ceaseless drive and smoldering hunger.  She pulled herself to her feet, and reached out her Reiatsu to sense for the one she knew was destined to be her mate.

                She was shocked at the proximity she felt the other at; still just over the horizon, almost as if waiting for her for some reason, despite the clear command issued previously to break off her pursuit.

                It had been her Dominance awakening in her, she knew now; her first seasonal heat, the previously dormant Alpha instinct that had been luring her toward her mate so powerfully and irresistibly.  She could feel it clearly, without a doubt in her mind.  She started off again in the direction of her mate, drawn now by the recognizable signature of that Reiatsu.  Her senses had been sharpened by the awakening of her Alpha instinct, and she could feel her mate begin to move away from her, matching her pace, almost like a strange game of cat and mouse.  She wondered why they had waited while she had been unconscious, instead of simply vanishing irrevocably into the everlasting night of Hueco Mundo.  _Surely, they must feel it too?_

In a burst of Sonido, she pressed over the horizon to capture her objective, but again she felt disoriented when the direction of the scent shifted.  _Damn,_ she thought as she felt the familiar presence directly behind her, as before.  An arm came around her waist and pulled her backwards to press against a warm chest, hand immobilizing her jaw just as the last time so she would not be allowed to view her captor.  A nose buried in her silky, pale blonde locks and inhaled deeply.  A pleased sigh came in her left ear, followed by whispered, teasing words.

                “I thought I told you to stop.”

                “Then why did you wait?” she demanded, and felt the form behind her still in shocked preponderance of her words.  She took the moment of shock as an opportunity, and whirled unexpectedly on her prey, knocking them to the ground, gripping wrists tightly in her hands, wrapping her legs firmly around another pair to immobilize her startled and unsuspecting victim, now lying pinned to the sand.

                She was utterly breath taken by his eyes.  So blue, a color she had never seen before today, closely matched in tone by his longish, spiky hair, and the thick Estigma below his lower eyelids.  He turned his head to the left, displaying the broken remnants of his mask in the form of sharp, predatory teeth, still attached to a portion of jawbone, running along his right cheek.  He leered lecherously at her, giving her a sly, sidelong look.  “So, it’s like _that,_ huh?”  She studied him in silence, ignoring his blatantly suggestive question.

                He was human in appearance; almost completely so, which she fully appreciated the rarity of.  She focused her mind on a thorough inspection, and tried valiantly not to allow the creeping scent invading her senses to cloud her mind again.  She noted that his Hollow hole was in his stomach, situated not far above the location of her own Hollow hole.  He wore a white hakama (*1), and a jacket that was open down the front, which explained how she had felt warm flesh when he had pulled her back against him.

                “See anything that you like?” he taunted with a leer as a wave of pheromones washed over her again and she sighed, eyelids fluttering half mast.  He moved to pull his wrists away, but she snapped back to awareness, slamming them into the sand above his head, effectively pinning him.  He made a face, first of shock, then of scorching indignation.  “Well, make up your mind already!” he snapped.  “If you’re going to try to kill me, let’s get to it.  But if you had _other_ plans…”  He pressed his hips up against her, and she could feel her face flushing as she realized the intimacy of their position.  She gave him a cautious glare of warning, and slowly leaned down to nuzzle the soft slope of his neck, inhaling his luscious scent.

                “Do you feel it too?  Is that why you waited?” she murmured in his ear.

                “You went unconscious for three days.  I was…”  He paused, and she was almost positive that he had been about to say _worried,_ but he filled the space awkwardly with, “…curious.”

                She sat up and looked deeply into his eyes.  There was no hint of submission in him, somewhat to her disappointment.  _But that only means he’ll have to be tamed,_ she thought with delight, licking her lips.  “What’s your name?” she asked him.

                “Grimmjow.  Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.  And you?”

                “Tia Hallibel.”  She released his wrists and stood, looming over him, offering him a hand up.

                He scoffed.  “Please, like I need a help getting up.”  He crossed his arms behind his head and flashed her a lascivious grin.  “Besides…  The view from here is just fine,” he leered, referencing her short skirt.

                She brought her heel down on his stomach and stepped aside, leaving him rolling on the ground, clutching his midsection, howling with a combination of maniacal laughter and pain.  “I prefer the path of non-violence, generally speaking, but you earned that one,” she rebuked him as she crossed her arms pensively.  _This is the most defiant Beta I’ve ever seen,_ she mused in annoyance.  Then, shock registered on her face, and a shudder ran through her.  _Oh my…  He’s not a Beta…  He’s an Omega!_   Her blood pounded in her ears, drowning out the sound of his voice, and her thoughts swirled turbulently.  She felt gravity loosening its tethers on her, as if she were unsure anymore which direction was up.  Her eyes became soft and distant in their focus, her breathing shallow and rapid.  _What do I do?  This complicates things greatly…_   She knew the value and rarity of an Omega, but never suspected she would end up with one herself.

                Claiming him was going to be another business altogether.  Omegas could be notoriously strong-willed and independent, and breaking one took great patience and persistence.  The timing would have to be just right…

                “Hellooo?” Fingers waving in front of her eyes snapped Hallibel back from her introspections.  She gave Grimmjow an irritated look.  “Geez, where did you go just then?” he asked.  “I’ve been trying to get your attention for five minutes straight.  I was asking if you wanted to travel together for a while.”

                Hallibel was startled by the offer, especially considering it came from an Omega.  They were typically the ‘loner’ type, but it presented a welcome opportunity for her to get closer to her unwitting mate, and learn how to possibly begin the Claiming process with him.  “Alright,” she agreed with a genuine smile.  “It’s better company than following you over the horizon.”

                Grimmjow gave her a skewed grin.  “You know I was just messing with you by leading you on then, right?”  The look on her face made it clear to him she hadn’t considered this.  He chuckled.  “Sorry.  When I first realized someone was trailing me, I didn’t know if you were a threat.  But you seemed to be in no hurry, so I just kept leading you.”

                Hallibel shook her head, incredulously.  “You’re kind of a jerk, hmm?”

                He cackled maniacally.  “Yeah, maybe.  But I’m easy on the eyes.”  He leered at her, and she looked away, blushing a little.

                She was startled at how overtly sexual he seemed to be, but he clearly wasn’t in heat, or he would have had the same instinctual response to her that she was having to him.  _Perhaps he isn’t matured yet?_ she wondered, falling into an easy, strolling pace beside him.  His cavalier, debauched manner seemed to be more of a personality quirk, rather than actual mature Omega sexual attraction, she noted.

                “So, have you ever met any other Vasto Lorde out here?” she inquired, trying to make some small talk.

                He shook his head.  “No. A few Adjuchas here and there, but as far as Vasto Lorde…   You’re the first.”

                She nodded in agreement with his statement, and wondered if perhaps it was this particular trait that drew her to him.  In the massive, far-reaching deserts of Hueco Mundo, it was unlikely that two Vasto Lorde would randomly encounter one another.  The power level required to create and sustain them dictated it be thus, though she also knew that it had been something pre-determined before their evolution.  Not all common Hollows were possessed of the inherent quality that allowed them to evolve to such a high level.

                “Do you have a Resurreccion?” she asked him.

                “You show me yours, and I’ll show you mine,” Grimmjow said in a suggestive tone.

                Hallibel rolled her eyes at him.  “Wow…  Are you always are such a pervert?”

                He grinned and gave a snicker as the only reply to her question.  She was at a loss of where to begin Claiming him.  He obviously seemed interested physically, but she could tell that it wasn’t the right time yet to Claim him.  She wondered how long she would have to wait before he became receptive to her Dominance, and submitted to her.  _Perhaps simply being around him more will trigger it,_ she considered.

                They fell into a strangely comfortable silence as they walked, both at peace and soothed merely in the company of one another.  When they grew weary, they stopped in the concave of a large rock, and Grimmjow yawned, stretching, then tucked himself into a little ball in the sand and closed his eyes.  Hallibel couldn’t help but stare at him for a few moments, and appreciate the sweetness and trust in his face in that moment.  She lay down and sidled up behind him, wrapping her arm around his waist and drawing close to him.

                Grimmjow’s eyes shot open, and he glanced back over his shoulder in surprise.  Hallibel only gave him a soft smile, and he seemed instantly at ease then, sighing and pressing back serenely into her form curled protectively around him.  She nuzzled his neck lightly, delighting in the easy, untroubled closeness and utter contentment his company offered her.  They slept there for some time, and she woke to him sitting a short distance away, shaking sand out of his jacket.  She propped herself up on an elbow, and watched him until he glanced up at her, frozen, a strange look on his face and a strangled cry escaping from his throat. “Fuck…”

                She sat up a bit more, glancing behind herself in concern.  “What?” she asked him in worry.

                He pulled himself back together, and chuckled almost sadly, shaking his head as he pulled his jacket back on.  “It’s nothing…”

                She was on him in an instant, pressing him back into the sand, pinned down again, face inches from his.  “What… is… it?” she demanded, her tone thick with threat.

                His face reddened with embarrassment, and he squirmed uncomfortably, turning his head to avoid eye contact, but she would not have it.  She craned her neck to force him to look her in the eye, and tightened her grip further on his wrists, growling a little and pressing him sharply into the ground, warning heavy in her presence.  His breath quickened, and something flickered briefly in the icy depths of his eyes.  She was shocked, and loosened her grip on one of his wrists unintentionally.  He slid his hand out of her fingers, and brought it gently to her face, smoothing a stray wisp of silken hair back across her temple and behind her ear.  She gasped, and leaned into his touch with a shiver, eyes lidded heavily, her own breath quickening to match his.  “It’s just…”  His voice faltered, and she gazed into his azure eyes with her own fathomless, jade-colored ones, imploring him to finish the sentence.

                “You’re beautiful.”

                Her breath caught in her throat, and she sat up, releasing him in shock as she moved away, unable to look at him for a moment.  He sat up, straightening his jacket, and she could feel him staring at the back of her head.  She fought to calm herself as a swirling current of pure emotion and unrefined instinct washed around her, fanning the quietly smoldering coals in her gut into a bright glow of desire.

                “I didn’t realize how lonely I was out here,” he whispered, “until I met you.”

                Something cracked inside of her then, and she turned back to him, a wildness having ignited in her eyes.  “Don’t say such things unless you mean them,” she warned, her voice tremulous and raw.  But the sincerity across his face was unmistakable.  She moved back toward him, breath fluttering in her throat, and she brought her hand to rest on his cheek, her own darkly tanned flesh contrasting against his paler toned skin.  She ran the pad of her thumb over his lips, and they parted to release a trembling puff of air.  He had stilled, and watched her cautiously.  She gazed deeply into his eyes, but did not detect any traces of the fleeting spark of submission she had spotted earlier.  _No matter,_ she decided ultimately, and leaned close to him, resting her forehead against his, rubbing her nose alongside of his nose, inhaling his scent as she began to feel her rational mind cloud over again.  His hesitant and wind-chapped mouth found hers, and she pressed back confidently against his tentative kiss, turning willfully from her thinking brain and delivering herself over fully, finally, into the arms of her instinct.

 

WWWWWWWWWW

 

                Her lips pressed against his, the dry, scratching of them prickling her skin.  She slid her tongue out to wet them together, and he shuddered, his eyes closing at her touch.  She brought her hands to his shoulders and lay him back softly in the sand, laying alongside of him, canted out a bit at an angle from his own form.  He leaned into her, his own tongue unsure as he touched it against hers, but she was bold, pressing intrudingly into his mouth, muffling a pleasured groan of surprise from him as their mouths locked deeply together.  She explored him languidly, the warmth of his tongue a welcome reprieve from the suddenly too-cool wind that chased a shiver across her lust-heated flesh.

                He was hesitant in his responses, but she did not mistake that for the submission she continued to seek so hopefully.  He tried to sit up, but a firm hand pressed gently to his chest stopped any thoughts he might have had of that.  She pulled back, gazing into his eyes.  Still, no submission.  She was losing herself by degrees, and wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold on before instinct flooded her entirely.  She brought her nose to his throat and chuffed heated air, lapping a broad tongue across the soft skin there, eliciting a guttural groan from her partner.  He reached his hands up to pull her toward him, but she took his wrists firmly, encircling them with her lithe fingers, and guided his hands to her chest.  She felt him shudder beneath her touch, and complied as she never stopped her assault on his throat.

                She brought her lips to close against his skin, and began to suck softly there as her tongue, hidden from view, traced nonsensical designs over the delicate flesh of his neck.  Her fingers found their way to his chest, and did the same, lightly skimming in meaningless patterns of pleasure over the warm ripples of toned muscle there.

                His own fingers, much more modest than his lewd words had suggested, ran timidly over the bone that covered her, until she reached up and clawed at the area, dismissing the Reiatsu covering and leaving her chest bare.  She twined her fingers in his, and brought his hand up to palm her breast, shivering at the lovely sensations that rushed through her.  He explored a little more freely after that, fingertips circling around the stiffened nipples, sensitized by the coolness of the blowing wind rushing over them.  She let out a satisfied sigh through her nose as she redoubled her efforts at his neck, causing him to moan again, a long, low, husky sound.  His fingers pinched experimentally, and she hissed sharply with a gasping intake of breath, bringing her teeth over the center of this throat and giving a firm bite of warning, accompanied by a deep, throaty growl.  He tipped his head back, whimpering, a sound that sent a flooding shudder through her and she pulled back to look him in the eye.

                Half-lidded with lust, he smiled with a lazy shyness at her, but there was still no hint of the instinctual submission she was searching for.  She lowered her head and pressed him into another deep kiss as he massaged at her breasts gently, receiving a much more favorable response from her at that action.  She drew her knee up and threw it over his leg, settling herself straddled over top of his thigh.  She pressed her knee with a gentle but firm upward motion, and felt a straining harness there beneath his hakama.  She smiled through their kiss at his uncontrolled reaction, his hips bucking against her, and the wild, confused sound he made.  _Maybe he just needs pushed a little further,_ she thought in the rapidly dwindling remnant of her rational mind, and she slid her thigh softly against his arousal.

                He began to pant, eyes rolling back in his head, gripping more tightly at her breasts, trying to ground himself.  He chewed at his lip, brow furrowing as he tried to contain the sensations that were overwhelming him.

                Hallibel sat up, and while his eyes were still closed, she watched him writing in ecstasy beneath her.  It was wonderful, and she knew without a doubt that he was the one, but also that she could not Claim him yet.  The timing was still not right.  _That won’t stop me from bedding him, though,_ she chuckled to herself as the last strands of her rational mind slipped away, and she found herself gloriously awash in a rising tide of pheromones and emotion.

                She stretched her leg the rest of the way over his hip, straddling him fully now, and ground herself against him.  He gave a choked cry of delight, and arched toward her touch, his hands straying down to her waist to pull her firmly into him.  He was so lost in his bliss that he never felt Hallibel undo his hakama, and slide the sash out.  She proceeded to wrap it around his wrists, and by the time he realized what was going on, she was already tugging the ends to cinch the bonds tightly, his wrists drawn together and held immobilized in her hand.  Grimmjow opened his mouth to protest, only to find the long tail remaining from the tie pulled across his mouth as an improvised gag, and in a single fluid motion, she slipped his hands behind his head, securing the loose tails of the tie together into a knot directly in his mouth, so he could not speak.  His eyes widened in shock, but he gave a little bit of a mischievous smile at her around the edges of his gag, and nodded his approval.

                Not that Hallibel needed it; she was going to do as she pleased anyway, with or without his consent.  She was more annoyed at this point in her instinctual mind that he was still not submitting to her Dominance, and a growl thrummed in her chest, vibrating the air around them.  She slid open his jacket and leaned down to his chest, her tongue dancing along it as he twitched and moaned beneath her.  Her mouth found one of his nipples, and she flicked her tongue over it with a light, feathery touch.  His muffled cries of joy began to push her into a frenzy, and she slid her hands down his abdomen, gliding the loose folds of his hakama from his waist to his thighs, freeing his weeping arousal.

                Hallibel looked him squarely in the eye, and licked her lips slowly in anticipation.  Grimmjow’s own eyes widened, breath quickening again and he squirmed under her ministrations, though seemingly more from excitement and impatience than from any actual discomfort.

                She started at his neck, and her tongue wandered slowly across the expanse of his body, licking, sucking, nibbling his fevered flesh as her fingertips explored his inner thighs with light, tickling strokes.  He gave stifled, ragged cries of need as she slowly tormented him to higher and higher degrees of desire.  Finally, she had brought her face to the level of his groin, and she tossed back at him one of his own sly, leering glances as her tongue teased the fluid beaded at his slit.  He glanced down at her, and saw the sticky string that ran between the tip of him and her tongue, and he slammed his head back into the sand with a moan of ecstasy, jerking his body, trying to reach the sanctuary he knew her mouth would provide him from the insanity that was threatening to overtake him.

                She lapped at the rivulet of pre-come that was sticking to the side of his shaft, moaning at the salty tang that assailed her senses.  Her lips paused at the tip, pursed to bestow a chaste kiss in a not-so-chaste location.  Her tongue slipped out and teased at the small opening, and she suckled there, wetting her lips on the seeping fluid.

                Grimmjow looked down at her again, and she was glaring up at him with such a hungry, predatory gaze, his breath caught in his throat. She pressed him past her tightly pursed lips, and he slipped into an ocean of hot, wet saliva with a hitched cry, a tear of sweet relief slipping down his cheek.  Her tongue stroked him, bathing him in moist heat, as he fell, lax, to the side, completely overcome by the waves of sensation.  Hallibel ran her fingertips teasingly over his hips, coaxing a small sobbing whine from him.

                He arched his hips, keening his need past the gag in his mouth, and she finally relented, sliding her mouth down over his length, taking him to the back of her throat.  His breath was coming in short, frantic gasps, forced through his nose, teeth grinding against the knot of the gag as his eyes rolled back in his head, so awash in the liquid rapture of her mouth, that he could not compose himself to even make a sound.

                She pulled leisurely back to the tip, and Grimmjow did let out a despairing cry then, in protest of the loss.  Her lips tautly puckered, she pressed him again past them into the heated depths, tongue swirling, the guttural moans of her own enjoyment sending delicious vibrations through him.  She continued at this deliberate, unhurried pace, drawing out his pleasure until it was becoming nearly too much to bear, and he sobbed uncontrollably.

                She slid her body along his, the tactile friction sending shivers through the both of them as she drew herself up to face him.  A dark finger hooked into the gag, and she pulled it out of his mouth, only to replace it with her tongue.  He kissed her back more boldly now, his shyness long since boiled off from the heat of his passion.  When she pulled back with a languid, hazy look in her eyes, she searched him for the submission she so desperately needed to see.

                There was something in his eyes which she could not quite put her finger on.  It was not exactly the submission she was seeking, but it was a start.  _It will take time,_ she thought to herself.  _I’ll have to be patient with him._

Grimmjow chewed his lower lip, and gave a needy whimper.  “Please…” he whined.  “Please, Hallibel…”

                At the sound of her name on his lips she came unglued, a tsunami of electricity crashing through her, and she pulled her skirt off in a fluid motion, falling against him, needing suddenly to feel him against her, every bit as much as he needed it himself.

                His length thrust between her clenched thighs, pressing achingly against the slick heat leaking from her core.  They uttered moans in tandem, her head sagging momentarily to his chest as she felt him brush against the sensitive knot of nerves at the apex of her opening.  He wasn’t even inside of her yet, and she was already close to losing herself, she knew.  She slowed her pace, willing her heartbeat to cease its urgent racing in her chest, coercing a broken breath into aching, resistant lungs.  She lifted back off his arousal, and instead, came down against it, pressing it between their bodies, changing the angle so that she could grind herself pleasurably against him.

                He moaned blissfully into her mouth at the weight of her pushing him down, her seeping liquid causing a rapturous, molten glide of frictionless flesh.  She reached for the sash binding his hands, and skilled fingers worked the knot to loosen and release it.  His hands, newly freed, rushed to her, aching to feel her flesh beneath those fingertips.  He roamed her body at will, stroking and caressing her curves and valleys, exploring a landscape of luscious sensation beneath his palms.

                His digits curled harshly into her back when she rocked her hips, the both of them gasping at the rippling sensations.  She separated their mouths to gasp for air, and gazed longingly at him.  She was beyond caring whether he submitted now, she just wanted this, wanted to feel his Reiatsu swirling in little eddies as he continued to lose control by degrees under her writhing form.  She never wanted to be separated from him; she knew that the lonesome ache of time could be comforted in her soul by no one other than him, and even if she had to wait a hundred years to Claim him, it would be worth the wait.  They gave a synchronized shudder as she churned against him, again and again, their Reiatsu flowing and mingling around them in a flood of uncontainable passion.

                She raised up, spreading her legs to the sides of his, kneeling and straddling his hips.  She swayed evocatively over him, teasing his rock-hard cock across her aching entrance, drawing mewling cries of anguished torment and want from him.  She watched his face closely as she impaled herself on him then, an expression of such inconceivable ecstasy flooding his visage that he nearly appeared to be in pain.  She gave a triumphant roar of euphoria as he plunged into her, his searing heat enveloped by her own as he was capsized in her flooding rush.  She withdrew, then slid the tip of him hotly again against her opening, drawing scorching patterns of pleasure around her clit before she submerged him again into her depths with lusty moan.  Grimmjow was delirious, head thrown back as he swam in an oblivion of elation.

                Hallibel surged over him, the undulations of her hips like waves lapping upon the shore, drenching him with each return, rising quickly now to a peak in the both of them.  As she felt her release upon her, she fell forward, and buried her teeth in his shoulder, muffling her keening wail as a metallic taste filled her mouth.  Grimmjow cried out in surprise as she bit him, hard enough to break skin, and the shock of the pain overloaded his senses.  He moaned as he finished with her, her inner convulsions milking him dry.

                She collapsed against him, the both of them heaving, continuing to writhe slightly against one another in little pleasured motions for some time after having finished, stroking hands wandering over-sensitive flesh in comfort, until they slipped into a sound and restful slumber in each other’s arms.

 

WWWWWWWWWW

 

                When Grimmjow awoke, he glanced over at Hallibel.  He was sure that he had never seen anything so lovely as her, lying in sweet slumber beside him in the sand, wearing nothing but moonlight and sweat.  He wondered how many times they had gone, or even how much time had passed- Days? Weeks?- but decided it didn’t matter much. 

                He was happy; happier beside her than he’d ever known he could be, or than he’d ever dreamed of.  She comforted him, and not just in a physical sense, although he was more than pleased with that aspect of things. 

                He had begun to notice a deep longing in her though, and it was troubling to him.  Grimmjow could see her at times searching for something in his eyes, but though he never asked her what it was, she never seemed to find it.

                She opened her eyes, washing those green and liquid pools over him, and smiled at him lazily, giving a yawn and a stretch.  She nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his scent and licking again at the deep bite she had left on his shoulder.  She laid her fingers on it and poured Kaido into the spot, glowing green with the influx of healing Reiatsu.  She had not meant for it to be quite so deep; Marking him didn’t have to be specifically traumatic, just enough that it would leave a scar, but this would do that and then some.  Her mouth twisted up a little in displeasure as she realized that the spot would not take any more healing.  It would remain a twisted mess of keloid tissue, probably because of all the Reiatsu she had poured into it the first time she had climaxed with him, and placed the Mark.  She sighed a little in resignation, disappointed with such an unsightly scar being her fault, but at least the Mark was placed; there would be no mistaking it by another Alpha, that he was _her_ property.  Even covered by his jacket, the Mark would always taint his Reiatsu, making him easily recognizable as ‘taken.’  It wouldn’t prevent him from pursuing any amorous activities, should he choose to, because she was well aware that he was a libidinous individual, and until she returned to Claim him when the time was right, she knew that the chances of him remaining faithful to her were slim and none.  It didn’t bother her too much though, knowing that with her Mark on him, no one else would be able to Soul Bond to him, or lay Claim on his as their mate.

                She sighed, trying to convince herself that it was better this way.  She had no intention of telling him all this, and she thought that if he didn’t know it instinctually already, then it would save him guilt and heartache to not know it at all.  For him to sate his physical needs with another was a thought that pained her, but it was a necessary sacrifice.  He was not ready to Claim, and she did not know how long it would take him to mature.  The beginning half of their Soul Bond would let her know, she knew, if he finally went into his first heat, and was ready for her to come Claim him properly.

                Until that time, she knew she would have to make herself scarce, and wait at a distance.  The meager comfort she was able to draw from the weak and incomplete connection she had with him, was becoming more painful than anything, a constant reminder that she was unfulfilled with him.  She could see he was happy with her, but she knew it was because he didn’t know any better.  Never having experienced his first seasonal heat, he could not comprehend the deeper connection that lay waiting for him on the other side of it.  They were mismatched until such a time as that, and she knew there was no further satisfaction to be found here for her.

                She leaned over and bestowed a final, bittersweet kiss upon him.  When she pulled back, it was almost as if he could taste the farewell on her lips, and he made no efforts to conceal the confusion he wore in plain sight.  Re-summoning the Reiatsu of her chest covering and tugging on her skirt, Hallibel stood up.  A flicker of realization came over him then, closely chased by fathomless sorrow.

                “I’ll see you around,” Hallibel told him lightly, and turned, not able to look him in the eye any longer as she walked away into the eternal night.

                “Yeah…”  His voice was so distant, she thought, much further seeming than her few steps would have accounted for.  “Hey, it was fun while it lasted, right?”  His futile attempt to make a joke garnered no response from her, and she continued her slow retreat.  She never turned back, and he never saw the silent tears streaming down her face as she left him there, alone, under the cold moonlight.

                But then again, she never saw his, either.

**Author's Note:**

> *1- Hakama: a type of tradition Japanese clothing, similar here to pants, which are tied at the waist and fall loosely around the ankles  
> A/N: That’s it, darlings. I’m sorry to leave it off like this, but that’s how this went down, she just walked away. Don’t expect a chapter update on this; it’s a one-shot, and if you want to know how things end up between them, you’ll have to read Resolution (ideally anyway, but that one’s technically optional for the remainder of the HalliGrimm story here), Urahara’s Arrancar Rehabilitation Center, and Pina Colada Espada. This is only the beginning of their story…


End file.
